Shooting Star
by SlanderousDoll
Summary: Because finally, he was going to ask her to marry him. AU. SasuSaku. "Ne, Sasuke-kun, did you make a wish?"


**S **_h o o t i n g_** S **_t a r_

By: SlanderousDoll

* * *

><p>Summary: Because finally, he was going to ask her to marry him. AU. SasuSaku.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED<strong>

* * *

><p><em>If you had one wish, what would you wish for?<em>

She always loved gazing at stars during night time. It gave her a wonderful feeling.

Her parents would take her out once in a while and they would take night strolls and they would stay at the nearby playground and just watch the stars. And she was happy and contented with that.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun, look! A shooting star!"

Bright emerald eyes sparkled with mirth and innocence. She sat up abruptly, pink hair—messy due to lying down for too long—swaying with the wind.

She closed her eyes.

And made a wish.

_I just wish for this feeling to never end. I wish for this happiness to stay._

She smiled. Because she was happy and contented just by being beside her Sasuke-kun.

She looked at him. He was looking at her. And she grinned at him.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, did you make a wish?"

He raised a delicate brow as if asking her if she was out of her mind. Uchiha's don't do silly things as make wishes. She should know that by now.

"Hn."

She pouted. And it made him want to kiss her. She was so childish sometimes.

"Mou, you're no fun."

They were atop a hill that overlooked the city. And there was a large Oak tree in the middle. And this place was a special one because this was where he asked her to be his girlfriend 3 years ago. _Well, almost 3 years since our anniversary is just 2 hours away._

"Sakura."

She looked at him in question.

"What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

"I…"

His brows were furrowed. He seemed to be thinking deeply.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her questioning and worried gaze. His eyes softened at this and he shook his head.

"It's late. We better go back."

She smiled and nodded and they climbed down his car.

The ride back was silent but comfortable. Sakura kept fumbling with the car stereo trying to look for a decent station but with no luck. He snorted and she turned to give him a playful glare.

"You're making fun of me."

"I am not."

"You are! What was that snort for?"

And she hit him by the arm. And he playfully swerved the car.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't do that!"

Her eyes were wide and she looked a little frightened. And he felt guilty.

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just, don't do it again."

And silence resumes. And fortunately for her, she found a decent station and so she would sing softly along when a song she knows came up until they reached the front of her apartment.

She turned to Sasuke and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun. Drive safely okay?"

She was about to open the door when she felt him grab her wrist. She paused and turned to him.

"Tomorrow. I will fetch you. 4 pm. Don't make me wait."

"I won't. I love you, Sasuke-kun."

And with that said he let her go. She smiled and opened the door. She was almost in front of her door when she felt two hands wrap around her waist. She gasped. The hands holding her turned her around and her eyes met Sasuke's obsidian ones.

"I love you. Happy Anniversary."

Her eyes widened and he swooped down and captured her lips. She tasted as sweet as ever. Like strawberries and tomatoes. And before she could respond he moved away from her. A dumbstruck look on her face. He smirked. When she regained her senses, there was a beautiful smile on her lips. And he felt happy and contented too.

"Oh... I love you too, Sasuke-kun. Happy Anniversary."

A pretty blush adorned her face.

He nodded and returned to his car and waited for her to enter her apartment. With a wave, she entered her home and before she could completely close her door, she heard him speeding away.

And that night, she fell asleep with a smile.

She woke up with the sun greeting her face. She did her daily chores. And when the clock struck 2, she started to prepare for her date.

It was 20 minutes past 3:30 pm when her phone rang.

An unregistered number blinked on her screen.

She hesitated but answered nonetheless.

"Hello?"

"Sakura."

"Uhm, who is this?"

"It is Itachi. Sasuke's older brother."

His voice sounded hoarse and a little pained. And she could hear noises in the background. Like someone was crying.

"Oh! Itachi! Yes, yes. What is it that you need?"

And he told her to meet him at Hidden Leaf Hospital. She asked him the reason but he didn't answer and instead he just told her that they would wait for her. _They? Maybe Sasuke-kun is there as well._

She arrived a little after 20 minutes. Itachi was waiting for her by the entrance of the hospital. A grim and pained look on his handsome face. What was going on?

He escorted her inside. The silence was unnerving and making her nervous.

"Itachi, where is Sasuke-kun? What are we doing in a hospital?"

Before he could answer her, she saw Mikoto and Fugaku up ahead. Mikoto was crying while Fugaku shared the same expression as his eldest son. But where was her Sasuke-kun?

And then fear started clawing at her heart.

Mikoto turned to look at her and she cried even harder.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan."

"I don't understand. Where is Sasuke-kun?"

Panic started to show on her face. She felt Itachi grip her shoulders tightly and she turned to look at him.

"Sakura, Sasuke was…" He hesitated for a moment but then continued, "In an accident a little while ago. He was apparently on his way to your house."

It felt like her world stopped for a moment. Like her heart stopped beating. It was painful.

With a shaky breath, she asked, "But, Sasuke-kun—He is—He's—he's going to be alright, isn't he? He's—Sasuke-kun— "

She blinked a couple of times. She was stammering. And she refused to cry because she knows that Sasuke is going to be okay.

"Sasuke died on the spot."

She refused to believe what she was told. Sasuke just can't leave her like this. He just _can't_. Because he promised that they'd see each other today. Because, because, _because_ today was their fucking anniversary, dammit!

"Sasuke was holding this when the police recovered his body."

Itachi reached for her hand and placed a small object that he was holding on to her palm. She tightened her fist around it. She was trying so hard to comprehend everything. _This_. She was trying so hard to be strong. Because Sasuke hates seeing her cry.

She opened her hand and there lay a ring.

Her ring.

Her _engagement_ ring.

And that was when her resolve broke. And she fell to her knees.

And she thought,

_He was going to propose. He was going to ask me to marry him._

And that was when she cried.

* * *

><p>Hello. Don't kill me please? I've had this story for years! And it was written in one of my old notebooks and I found it some time ago but I only searched through it now and then I saw this! And I've decided to write it down because I suddenly felt angsty and wanted people to be mislead and feel angsty too... Just kidding.<p>

I'm planning a sequel! That's why I wrote this up. Because I suddenly thought about this awesomesauce sequel that I'm trying to work on right now. Plus my other story. (I am procrastinating with studies. Oh hell no.)

So, there. Was it good? Huhu. I don't even know if it's sad but I want it to be sad. Tell me what you think?

Kissy, kissy,

SDoll.

P.S. Do anyone of you know why the title is Shooting Star? *wink* *wink* It pretty much relates to Sasuke. I am feeling poetic. (Trying. I am trying.)

P.P.S. This was actually inspired by the song Airplanes by BOB ft. Hayley Williams so if it looks similar with Unbreakable by Westlife, then that is totally a coincidence.


End file.
